Drag Queen
by SeekerOfDeath
Summary: Long, blonde hair...Short blue skirt...tall heels....Wait a bloody minute! Is that Malfoy!What happens when Malfoy loses a most unlikely bet? And is that Ron staring?


Short, stupid, I was bored, what can I say?

O.O.O.O.O.O

Hermione giggled madly as she played with the long blond hair in her hands.

"You're having too much fun with this."

"Of course I am! How many chances will I get to do this?" She was smiling wildly. "I think braids should look lovely."

"I think a machete and a steam roller would be lovely."

"Now now, be nice."

"Nice wasn't part of the deal."

Hermione kissed the top of his head as she finished the braid, walking to her tunk to pick out an outfit for her...girlfriend.

"I'm not wearing that!" He cried indignantly, shooting to his feet.

Hermione put her hand on her hips, looking at him strictly.

"And since when did the insufferable Draco Malfoy back out on a bet?"

"Since you pulled out that- that- that-"

"Its called a skirt."

"It barely has enough fabric to go around me! Do you actually -wear- that thing!"

"I don't think it looks all too bad, really. Now, are you in boxors or briefs?"

"Boxors...what does it matter?"

Hermione's face lit up in mirth. "Because you can't wear boxors with this." He looked at her skeptically as she reached into her trunk once more.

"HELL NO!"

"But dear, its part of the outfit, and you -did- lose."

"I am NOT wearing knickers!"

"The bet was whatever I wanted to dress you in, was it not? Now put it on or I'll force you into a dominatrix outfit."

"I will no- You have one of those?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not me. But I think Lavender has one lying around somewhere."

"Oh...wait- how do you know she has it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You wish. Even if there was something between us, you wouldn't be invited."

"Thats painful!" He put a hand up to his heart, feigning hurt.

"Good. Now change." She threw the skirt and knickers at him, the white garment landing on his face and hanging off his nose. He snatched it off quickly, in a foul mood again.

"I -will- get you back for this." He discarded himself of his clothes gloomily, pulling on the panties reluctantly. He sent a murderous glare at Hermione for her giggle.

"You look rather dashing in those."

"I'm going to slaughter you."

"Looking forward to it." She winked at him, unable to keep her laughter in check. "I'm so glad you let your hair grow out, Draco...The braids just wouldn't look as good otherwise. "

Draco growled, the said elbow length braids falling forward as he pulled the skirt on. He tugged it down, fruitlessly trying to make it cover more.

"Its too bloody small, thank god. Pick another one."

Hermione shook her head, looking for a shirt now.

"Its supposed to to be that short, love."

"It barely covers my ass!"

"Exactly."

"And what if I have to pick something up?"

"You go to your knees. Unless you like showing off, of course. Oh, here we are!"

She pulled out a black halter top, throwing it at him as well. She looked at him skeptically. Short dark blue skirt, black shirt, braided hair...But he was missing something.

"Oh, well, duh!" She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, running into the bathroom. She smiled sheepishly at his angry glare and pulled out her mascara from her make-up bag.

"I am -never- betting with you again.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Ron, you're staring."

"She can't see me, her back is turned. Y'know, I've never seen her, who do you reckon she is?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, but isn't that Mione with her?"

"Hey! You're right! Now she can introdudu-du-du..."

Ron stopped in his tracks as the 'girl' tripped, skirt flying up. They heard a curse as the figure sprang up, saying something that looked rather rude. Hermione, though, seemed to be laughing too hard to care very much. Ron got on his toes to see above the students walking, trying to see as the girl turned, seemingly to scold Hermione. Bile rose in his throat, and he turned around quickly.

"Holy bloody hell...That's Malfoy! ... Stop laughing."

Harry held his side painfully, taking in gasping breaths.

"S-shall I go t-tell Malfoy y-you find him a-a-atractive?"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, HARRY!"

Ron's face was bright red, and Harry's howls of laughter only increased.

O.O.O,.O.O.O.O

Hermione, noticing this, broke out laughing once more, after just managing to stop.

"What?" Malfoy snaped, an embarrased blush across his face.

"You have an admirer, love."

Malfoy followed her line of sight, and his nose wrinkled up.

"I think I'm going to barf."


End file.
